Happy Mother's Day
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler gives Monica a prefect Mother's Day...Mondler Mush


This fic is a little mushy Mondler standalone taking place in the present.

All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane, although I wished I owned Chandler! Could he be any sexier?

Title: Happy Mother's Day

Summery: Chandler gives Monica a prefect Mother's Day

Chandler heard the alarm going off. He quickly reached over turning it off before it woke Monica. He smiled at her sleeping form kissing her forehead before quietly getting out of bed. Jack and Erica were both awake standing in their cribs when Chandler walked in the nursery "Morning guys" he grinned "Today's mother's day we're gonna make it prefect for mommy" He changed and dressed the babies before heading down to the kitchen "Okay you two are gonna sit here and be good for daddy so he can make breakfast for mommy right" he asked placing them in their high chairs kissing them on the top of their heads.

As soon as he began to cook both babies began to cry. "Shh don't cry you'll wake mommy," he whispered "How about if daddy gives you cookies for breakfast. " he got two of Monica's homemade chocolate chip cookies handing one to each of the babies. "Cookie!" Jack squealed smearing chocolate all over his face. Chandler laughed "its a good thing mommy's asleep son" he smiled turning back to breakfast. Chandler set a plate of pancakes, sausage and hash browns on a tray along with a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice and a vase containing a dozen red roses. He placed two cards and two small presents beside the vase.

Chandler cleaned up the twins and took them upstairs first he set them in their cribs and went back down for the tray. He picked the twins up setting them down "Okay guys lets go wake up mommy" he smiled as he watched them walk toward the bed. "Mama!" they both squealed. Monica yawned and opened her eyes grinning when she saw her babies trying to climb on the bed. "Hey you two" she smiled "Where's your" she stopped seeing Chandler standing there holding a try. "Morning angel" he carried the tray over setting it over her lap. "Happy Mother's day" he leaned down kissing her.

"Aww you did all this for me" He smiled "Of course I did its your special day" She smiled "Just you wait until Father's day" she winked eating her breakfast. Once she was finished Chandler moved the tray he took the card with Mommy written on it "Give this to mommy" he whispered handing it to Jack. He giggled "mama!" he held his little hand out "What's this" she grinned at her son taking it from him and opening it

_**Mommy, I love you**_

_**For all that you do.**_

**_I'll kiss you and hug you  
'Cause you love me, too._**

_**You feed me and need me  
To teach you to play,  
So smile 'cause I love you  
On this Mother's Day.**_

_**Happy Mother's Day Mommy!**_

_**Love Jack and Erica**_

Monica smiled as she looked up at Chandler "That was really sweet" she kissed his cheek "Hey don't thank me, thank them," he teased, "Okay thank you Jack, thank you Erica" she kissed their cheeks. Chandler handed Erica a small present "Give that to mommy princess" he whispered to his baby girl. "Mama! "she squeaked holding out the present "More for mommy" Monica asked taking it from her slowly opening it. A few tears pooled her eyes when she lifted out a silver chain with a silver heart at the end that said #1 Mommy on the front and love jack and Erica on the back. "Its beautiful" she whispered "I love it"

Chandler smiled "I told them you would" She laughed kissing his cheek. "Okay there's more" he handed her a card with her name on it. She opened it

_**To My Wife**_

_**You are my best friend**_

_**A beautiful, loving mother to our children**_

_**The only person I can be my true self with**_

_**My life**_

_**My love **_

_**My soul**_

_**Happy Mother's Day My Love**_

_**Forever Your Devoted Husband**_

_**Love Chandler**_

"Oh Chandler" Monica whispered hugging him "That was so beautiful" she said "Thanks" he blushed a little "and now your present" he hands her his present. She took it shaking it a little "Chandler? What is it?" she asked with a little grin. He shrugged "Open it and see" he grinned. She slowly opened the box pulling out a key. "A key" she asked confused. "Yeah its for Bings Bistro, Geller Grub or what ever you decide to call it" he said "What?" she asked still confused "It's the key to your restaurant" he grinned "My restaurant!" Monica exclaimed "Are you serious" He nodded "Oh my God Chandler!" she squealed tears in her eyes "I can't believe you did this" she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah well you had the husband, the house and the kids so I figured why not complete your dream" he smiled "My own restaurant!" she squeaked happily bouncing on the bed. "Thank you so much honey!" she grinned "Oh and Bings Bistro and Geller Grub" she asked "If we ever have another baby let me name it," she teased. Chandler laughed, "Happy Mother's day Mon, I love you" he kissed her.

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's just a little Mondler standalone fic its mush! Hope you all like it!


End file.
